


Without ending...

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile





	

How do I say? What do I say?

Death is the end anyway.

Don't listen,

Nothing else matters, from now on all we have to say is I love you. That is the only important thing. From now on, I don't care what you think, what I think or anything else.

You know, I know, everyone knows, that's all that matters.

We all know, we all love.


End file.
